1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the use of beam couplers in laser systems. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a beam coupler configured with an easily adjustable focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring now to FIGS. 1 and 2 conventional adjustable output collimator 10 contains an inner collimator housing assembly 1 with a lens housing 7 in an outer collimator housing 3 having a cylindraceous shape. Adjustable collimator unit 10 is housed in a conventional coupler housing (not shown) of a fiber laser system. Such coupler housings have side walls and are configured and arranged to receive conventional input and output collimator units 10 respectively (again not shown) for the purpose of alignment of respective fiber laser beams. FIG. 2 represents a sectional view along line 2-2 in FIG. 1.
In a conventional alignment process, fine pitch adjust screw 4, 5, and 6 allow respective X, Y, and Z axis adjustment of inner collimator housing 1 relative to outer collimator housing 3 in a difficult manner. To adjust respective X, Y, and Z axis of housing 10, and align a beam along direction A (FIG. 2) all three screws 4, 5, and 6 are used in repetitive cycle. X and Y direction involve the turning (clock wise or counter clock wise) of respective screws 4 and 5. To adjust the Z axis (focus adjust) the X, Y, and Z axis screws must be turned in equal amounts individually. Necessarily, this process causes continuous X and Y axis misalignment for each change in Z axis, which, in turn, results in a further requirement for continuous refocus. Due to mechanical limits, such refocus alignment processes include repeated steps of X, Y, refocus Z (all in equal amounts); X, Y, refocus Z (again in equal amounts), and so on until both alignment and focus of the lens and the beams occurs in the fiber laser beam.
The demands with regard to the ruggedness of laser beam couplers assembly necessitate a configuration that allows for aligning fiber components in a time-efficient manner. What is not appreciated by the prior art is the integration of assembly technique with the efficiency required to maintain economic advantage.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved beam coupler alignment system and method allowing a time-efficient aligning procedure.